Dauragon C. Mikado
The young CEO of the Mikado Group international megacorporation. Dauragon has risen to his present position because he is the adopted son of the previous CEO. He has been trained since childhood to succeed as head of the Mikado Group and is capable of handling any situation calmly. He is responsible for Dominique's abduction, but his motives for such an action are unknown. Dauragon C. Mikado is the older brother of Dominique Cross, a sickly girl who he protected and lived with as an orphan on the streets of Edge. When a night came when Dominque's illness became worse, he carried her through the city streets in order to find a hospital that would treat her illness. He was not successful, but he eventually encountered Master Mikado, the CEO of the Mikado Group, who agreed to pay for Dominique's treatment if he could adopt the young man. Dauragon accepted his offer, took "Mikado" as his family name, and spent the next several years rigorously training his mind and body to become a worthy successor for his benefactor's corporation. However, he began to harbor a great deal of resentment for the harsh world that he came from, and especially towards the doctors who turned his dying sister away. During his youth under the adoption of Master Mikado, it is believed he engaged in criminal and illegal activities in his spare time; many include plotting several attempts on Master Mikado's life, including hiring the help of Volt Krueger, to hasten the process of inheriting the Mikado Group, and systematically killing a new intern, Kaldea Orchid, to include as the first subject on the Group's confidential integrated cyborg robotics weapons project during his ownership. After a successful attempt on Master Mikado's life, he then directed the Mikado Group's vast resources to build a weaponized satellite under the guise of a next generation energy system. Included in this was the construction of an android replica of Dominique, who was meant to be the activation piece for the satellite as its laser guidance CPU; however, Dominique eventually learned of her dark true purpose, and escaped into the streets of Edge to avoid being the centerpiece of her brother's vindictive and wrathful terror onto the world. The Bouncer tetralogy He conducted some searches of his younger sister sending out Mugetsu and his special forces. They were successful on apprehending her and the Dragon Ball from Dog Street, and Ayame began her search. After she met up with the bouncers, they had a standstill against him and his panther assistant. Unfortunately, Daurgaon had the upper-hand separating the trio and causing Ayame to retreat. Hours later, he sent out the security robots after the bouncers joined with Ayame, Goten, and Trunks and began to descend the rocket tower. Though they were successful until PD-4 captured and incapacitated Dominique after Sion and Ayame escorted her. He then took control of the solar-power generator satellite causing his sis to go haywire and destroy the rest of the PD-4s; it turned out she was an android, and soon used as a laser-guiding system after Mugetsu took her away to Dauragon's ship, the Galeos. Again, the team went on the pursuit, boarded the Galeos after their bouts against Mugetsu and Echidna, then confronted the panther who was Sion's old flame, Kaldea. Dauragon eavesdropped on her revelation and killed her cold blank, causing Sion to go on a rampage! He then unveiled that he'd take over the world using the satellite, to Ayame's dismay, and use her sis in the process of destruction to exact their revenge. Sion's begs went thru her, and Dauragon dealt with the bouncers in a series of fights, putting them at a disadvantage. The Z-Fighters challenged the CEO, and at one point, he held Ayame hostage, striking fear into Goten and Trunks. Thankfully, she was saved by a revived Sion from a Senzu bean, and the Saiyans unleashed the final blow. Dauragon was finally put out of his misery while everyone escaped. Dauragon was seen again in a series of Sion's nightmares before he was able to unleash his inner darkness and formed his own doppelganger. During the overrun of the Yakuza, the hooded figure led them as clones were created, mutated creatures wreaked havoc, and his former enemies, Sion, Volt, and Kou, became neo-members of the syndicate. Dauragon was indeed the culprit behind it all, and it was no wonder since he was once a Yakuza member himself. He cornered Echidna, Ayame, and Leann to a trap after the bouncers advanced on them, and they're now under his and the organization's mercy, creating a brand new Mikado Group that'll soon rule all of Japan and the world over. Thanks to Leann, the women discovered that Mikado was involved in not only cloning and biological experiments, but also a unique method in mind controlling the bouncers themselves. She hacked into the computer network and found that all three have been manipulated by radio transmitters implanted in their minds deep within a region known as the "Gator Cortex;" it was a newly-discovered region that could control human instincts such as eating, sleeping, fighting, and escaping. Instead of the usual ROBOTOMY surgery, this A3 Project has similar effects but at a more quicker procedure, causing a subject's fighting instincts to be enhanced, stay submissive, while also causing minds to degrade to the point of no reversal and also reducing them to an empty shell. The three men would permanently be a part of the Yakuza if the effects won't be reversed in time, whether it'd be disabling the implanted device, or perhaps fatally injuring the subject. Instead of just producing cheap clones of the Yakuza, this method was utilized on Sion, Volt, and Kou, and perhaps Dominique if she can be found. Unfortunately, she was in Dende's Lookout, away from him, and the women survived the Yakuza, which as a result he decided to perform the fatal ritual, the Yubitsume. He actually snapped all of a member's digits awaiting to be amputated, then commanded Volt to brace for the same. However, Chiaotzu arrived on the scene and dealt with the three brainwashed bouncers. By the time he found the links on Sion and Volt, Dauragon drove in with his Rushing Beat, injuring the pest in the process. The women finally appeared, as did the Saiyans just before he made his move. Knowing the combined effort would be too much, Dauragon conjured up all his pent-up strength and created a dragon-like metamorphosis, which caused his own domain to collapse and severely injure Kou's legs. He soon emerged from the destruction, completed his transformation, and fixed his eyes on the three Saiyan boys. Declaring if the Yakuza wouldn't do the job, he'd rather do it himself without any restraint, especially all the chemicals he absorbed from all this time. He unleashed all his fury on Gohan and Gotenks while also sacrificing his own defense. He had the upper hand while they were attacking him separately, and he treated most of Gotenks' moves as toys. Gohan then strategized to aim for his tail, then counteract together with their Combined Masenko and their Bro Kamehameha. Dauragon was Daura-gone for good as his body incinerated under their prowess when their light energy won over his unsurmountable dark ki. His effects over the bouncers were soon reversed thanks to the Sacred Water. He was never seen nor heard again, although there was this mystery on how he was wished back by the Dragon Balls a few years after Ayame made the wish to erase all memories of his regime excepting the bouncers and Z-Fighters. Korin pointed out that it's possible that a Yakuza member must've done his research and wanted to wish him back. Allies and enemies Allies: Master Mikado (formerly), Wong Leung (formerly), Kaldea Orchid (formerly), Mugetsu, Echidna (formerly), PD-4, Dominique Cross (formerly), the Yakuza, Sion (formerly), Volt (formerly), Kou (formerly) Enemies: Sion Barzahd, Volt Krueger, Kou Leifoh, Dominique Cross, Ayame, Goten, Kid Trunks, Capsule Corp., Kaldea Orchid, LUKIS, Chiaotzu, Gotenks, Gohan, Majin Buu, Leann Caldwell, Echidna Trivia * He was one of the disciples Wong took in, and soon did Master Mikado. * They say he was 15 when his sis was dying, though her cause is a terminal illness, it remains to be seen. * It was believed that Dauragon was involved in various criminal activities during his youth, hence how he hired assassins, including Mugetsu, during his regime. * The sequence when his satellite destroys the hospital could be a reference to Independence Day as well as Star Wars' Death Star. * It's unknown what his power level is, though it's said he has the ability to hold back his full potential and the kid trio said it's the highest out of any human. * Sadly, Gotenks wasn't in the final duel, since it's most likely he'll wreck the Galeos and everyone in it due to his cockiness and awesome power. * His name is a veritable katakana pronunciation of the word "dragon." Likewise, dragons are a motif to Dauragon. * In eastern literature, while dragons are often paired with tigers in terms of motifs and themes of characters to highlight the theme of two different yet relatable and equal mutually dualistic synchronistic forces, should they be paired with dog themed characters, this is at best going further to represent understandable but incompatible forces that keep each other separate or irreconcilable enemies. This is likely inspired by the Eastern Zodiac, which cite that dog and dragon signs are one of the six worst pairings that do not work out with each other; the dog, obedient, righteous, principled, and down to earth, finds the dragon ostentatious, law bending, and elitist, while the dragon, flamboyant, rigorous, devil may care, yet virtuous and commanding, finds the dog too dour and easily hampered by limits, including finding fault with its cynicism and its own double standards. This may be highlighted with Sion, who has a dog theme to his character. * His attire of overalls alludes to the traditional attire of hakama, where they found their use prominently by higher class samurai and martial artists. Being barechested while wearing these overalls also is a more "modern" and fashion innovative take on wearing hakama barechested as well, as doing so represents going all out and without mercy. A design comparison may be made with Geese Howard of Fatal Fury in this regard. * The nature of his overalls alluding to hakama may also be in reference to the term of "being worthy enough of filling in your predecessor's shoes," as they give the impression of rather large hakama adapted to be worn regularly. * He is similar to Rufus Shinra of Final Fantasy VII, though with a more vengeful and hateful character. Like Rufus, Dauragon is the inheritor of a multi billion dollar international industry with great world influence, and plans on using fear to control the populace; however, Rufus does so in his own enjoyment, rather than Dauragon doing so out of hatred and unresolved anger with the world. * Before the 4th fight to show the red dragon tattoo on Dauragon's back after removing the straps from his overalls, he references the real-life yakuzas in Japan where they have dragon tattoos on their backs. * Interestingly, Kazuma Kirvu the main protagonist from Sega's Yakuza series, also has a dragon tattoo on his back beneath his primary attire. * His main characteristic is....well, Mikado. * His moves in the ultimate battle were inspired by a fan's fighting stye in the Dissidia Shuffle Wiki: ** Dauragon uses a modified version of Chinese kenpo; focusing on quick and insanely powerful hits. ** In his berserk state, he abandons all defense and focuses all his fury into his attacks, making one punch have enough power to form craters the size of houses in both depth and width. ** His ultimate attack is Dragon Barrage. His hand glows in a dark purplish flame which on the first hit stuns the opponent, followed by a powerful barrage of fast punches leading to an uppercut, finishing with a heel drop to the spinal column. Dauragoncmikado.jpg|Dauragon portrait dauragon1.jpg|Dauragon C. Mikado Dauragondome.jpg|Dauargon in crystal dome dauragon3.jpg|Dauragon C, Mikado (2) nuisance.jpg|"This is your reward..." Dauragon.gif|Dauragon's tattoo Characterdraw.jpg|Bouncer drawing youngdauragon.jpg dauragonmikado.jpg Category:Villains Category:Humans Category:Tragic Villains Category:Mass Murderers Category:Leaders and Boss Category:Martial Artists Category:Scary Characters Category:Strong and Skilled Characters Category:Blondes Category:Orphans Category:Characters Category:Great New Empire Category:Mastermind Category:Chessmaster Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Students Category:Big Bads Category:Characters hailing from the The Bouncer Universe Category:Warlords Category:Warmongers Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Norio Wakamoto Category:Gangsters Category:Blue Eyed Characters Category:People with Parental Substitutes Category:Alternate Form Category:Characters favorited by TheIkranRider Category:Breakout Villains Category:Characters who lost his family Category:Characters who are brought back from the Dead Category:Cyan Eyed Characters Category:Characters who are brought back from the Dead temporaily Category:Characters with Dissonant Serenity Category:Kidnappers Category:Assassins Category:Murderers Category:Supremacists Category:Characters in The Bouncer Tetralogy Category:Characters involved in Ikran's Showitious Category:Umbrakinetic Characters